


Candy hearts

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Genderbending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, High School, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Wedding, Raijin Days, Road Trips, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Raijin Days!Shizaya fluff oneshot collection.





	1. When You Say My Name

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

Shizuo almost growled out loud as the two pair of arms was all around his neck from behind. He had no idea why a one week absence had so much influence on Izaya – he only had flue for fucks’ sake! It was not like he was dying or anything!

"What the hell is wrong with you, Flea? Let me go!" They were at the middle of their classroom. Their agreement was that they only show some kind of affection towards each other if no one was around them. 

He felt Izaya pouting which was enough for him to roll his eyes. The flea could be so childish!

"But I missed Shizu-chan so much…" Izaya whined, still clinging from his back with a firm grip. "I thought that I would never see Shizu-chan again!" Izaya saw as Shizuo almost face palmed himself, which made a grin to crawl up to his lips.

"Don’t be so dramatic! It is only 7:30 AM in the morning," Shizuo said, feeling too tired to deal with Izaya’s drama queen behavior. Looking back, he saw Izaya’s big eyes blinking at him.

"Then love me Shizu-chan~" he whispered into his ear in a seductive manner. When Shizuo did not answer, Izaya pouted again. "Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo managed to lift off Izaya from his back. He put him down and turned the boy towards himself. Izaya fixed his gaze to the ground, which was a 180 degree change in his behavior. Shizuo touched his face with his fingertips, making Izaya’s eyes to meet with his.

"How do you want me to love you, Flea?" He asked. He predicted that Izaya’s eyes would light up with mischief and would say something annoying but that did not happen. 

"Say my name," he begged. Shizuo opened his mouth, then closed it. Izaya barely begged for anything. He whined all the time, but Shizuo had already known that he did not have to care about that. Izaya looked aside. Maybe the flea missed him that much? But why- "The class will start in 15 minutes," Izaya said, trying to squirm out of his grip with a quite hurtful expression.

Shizuo was never good at reading in people. Neither did he know how to react someone’s affection towards him. But when he heard that annoying nickname after one week, his heart started to flutter more than it had ever did before. With a quick movement, he pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Izaya gave out a surprised little voice – which was cute as fuck. Shizuo bent down and place a kiss on his short black hair.

"I missed you too, Izaya-kun!"


	2. Kissing Fears Away

"We are going on a school trip~ We are going on a school trip~" Shinra chanted happily, sitting beside Izaya on the train towards Hasetsu. The city had lots of hot springs and their teachers organized their usual school trip to there.

"Shinra, if you do not shut up in a minute, I will throw you out from the train through the window," Shizuo warned from behind, but Shinra did not give him a thing.

"How was your departure from your family, Izaya? Everything went well?" Shizuo saw as Izaya’s hand slid into his pocket. He considered that he would break it in the next minute if he would try and harm Shinra, but he only pulled out a chewing gum.

"It was easier than I had excepted," Izaya answered with his usual tone when it came to his family. 

Shizuo had a feeling that there was something wrong around them, but he had never asked neither Shinra, nor the flea himself. Not that, they spoke a lot about anything.  
Shizuo leant his head to the window and fell asleep only a few seconds later.

 

As Izaya was watching the awe on Shinra’s face because of a ninja house, he almost laughed out loud. The other was just like a little kid in a candy store. His eyes turned towards his enemy. Shizu-chan studied the building skeptically. Shinra grabbed him by the hand – just like he did with Shizu-chan – and turned towards Dotachin.

"Would you be so kind and make a photo about us, Kyohei-kun?" He asked the fourth boy being there with them. Kyohei only sighed, then nodded a little.

While Shinra was slopping over the photo and how happy his beloved would be because of it, Izaya looked around for Shizu-chan. He spotted out the tall blond walking towards the beach. The beach was not as beautiful there as at other places in Japan, but the sound of seagulls made up for it. Shizu-chan knelt in front of the water, his hand searching something in the sand.

"What is Shizu-chan doing?" Izaya asked, but did not get an answer. Shizuo was too deep in concentration. Izaya frowned and splashed him down with the salty water.

"HEY!" Shizuo yelled, trying not to swallow all of the water. He was pissed, so he stood up, but got another amount of water.

"What is wrong, Shizu-chan? Are you afraid of some water?" Izaya asked, his hands on his hips. He leaned forward but got so much water into his face that he fell back to his butt. Shizuo was standing above him, with a grin on his face. "Now you are dead, Heiwajima!" Izaya roared, jumping at the other teen.

 

Both of them was soaking wet, so their teacher said that they must change their clothes after soaking in the hot spring to warm up. In the spring, there was a little mist – for which Izaya was thankful. Shizuo had seen his body during their changes for PE lessons but not completely naked and Izaya did not want him to do so. He did not really like his own body. It was slim and too small for his liking. Deep in his heart, he wanted to be just like Shizu-chan.

"Won’t you come in, flea?" Shizuo asked, already sitting in the spring. Izaya slid into it, trying to sit as far from the other teen as possible. Shizuo turned his gaze towards the sky, sighing contently. "This is beautiful, isn’t it?" He asked – maybe only from himself – but Izaya answered.

"Yes, it is." Shizuo sent a look towards him from the corner of his eye. Izaya was sitting with his legs pulled to his chest, gazing up to the sky. His two slim shoulders were out from the water. In Shizuo’s opinion, his skin was too pale. "What?"  
"Nothin’" he replied, looking back to the stars.

After a delicious dinner and a ridiculous ping-pong match between Shinra and Izaya, the boys of their class were laying in their shared room. Izaya and Shizuo were lying back to back, neither of them sleeping. Shizuo wondered about Izaya’s shape and Izaya’s attention was on two other little human beings.

"Are you okay?" Izaya raised his eyebrows, turning his head towards Shizuo. The other boy turned towards him. "You do not look like your usual self lately."

"Awe, Shizu-chan’s worried about me! How cute!" Izaya cooed, but could not fool Shizuo. After three years of chasing, the blond knew every reaction of the raven’s body. The too tense shoulders meant that he touched a special spot.

"Look, I will not ask what your problem is," he started, running his fingers trough his hair, "but you have to know that there are people you can lean on. Like Shinra, Kadota, some of our teachers, me-" When the last word slipped through his lips, he opened his mouth to protest, but the tears in the others’ eyes stopped him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked angrily, wiping away his tears. 

Shizuo almost smiled. So, Izaya had a weak side too.  
He only pulled Izaya to his chest and placed little kisses all over his hair. He knew that he would regret that in the morning.

"Nothing, Izaya-kun. I did not see a thing."


	3. I'm Yours Forever

Their graduation ceremony was only a few days away. The whole class was so excited that their teachers barely prevented them back from doing anything inappropriate as a last impact on their beloved Raijin high school.

Shizuo was gazing outside the window, looking at the cherry blossoms while the math teacher was explaining something he would not have understood for the world. He had no idea how would he do the math test for university, but that was his last problem at that moment. He felt the will of rebellion from the boys and girls all around him, but he decided that he would rather stay out of anything they were planning to do. He had caused enough trouble for that school until then.

Speaking about trouble, he looked at Izaya. The other boys’ head was deep in his book, his pen moving on the paper. Shizuo frowned. He had no idea why, but the flea had avoided him lately. He did not do anything to piss him off and with that, start a chase. He did not wait for him beside the school gate and grabbed his shirt to pull him somewhere safe from other peoples’ eyes. He acted as normal as he could and it was really scary – at least for him. The teachers could not be happier because of that sudden change in Izaya’s behavior towards Shizuo.

 

That afternoon, they were the ones who stayed in to clean the class. During the whole process, Shizuo could not take his eyes off of Izaya. The other boy worked so fast that he left several spots out – Shizuo was sure about that he did it without any purpose. The flea loved clear work and if he did not pay attention to perfection, it meant something was not right.

"Hey!" Shizuo called out for him, grabbing his wrists. Izaya’s eyes widened and he stumbled upon his own feet. He landed on the ground, with Shizuo beneath him. He wanted to stand up, but Shizuo held him still by his shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Seeing Izaya turning away from him, Shizuo’s heart sank.

"Let’s end this, Shizu-chan," came the voice from the other teen. Shizuo’s mouth opened, but nothing came out of it. "I will go to one of Tokyo’s best schools. I am a hundred percent sure that you will not get in any school with your results," Shizuo twitched, "so we have to finish this before any of us get hurt more than necessary."

"What are you saying?" Shizuo asked, still shocked. He saw as Izaya became angry – angrier than ever before.

"After graduation our ways will separate! I want to break up with you until it is not too late!" He exclaimed, tears of anger and sadness in his beautiful red eyes.

Shizuo sighed, rolling his eyes. If that was Izaya’s only problem, he would solve it easily. He reached up and tore the curtain down from the window. Izaya looked at him with wide eyes as Shizuo put it on his hair.

"Let’s get married then!" He said, taking Izaya’s hand into his own. Shizuo’s expression was so serious that Izaya could not even laugh about that ridiculous idea of his. "Izaya, would you marry me?"

"Shizu-chan… we are only 18," Izaya whispered, trying to bring some sense into that abnormal situation they were in.

"Then what? Nothing in our relationship is completely normal. A marriage would not be such a big deal either." Shizuo cupped Izaya’s face into his hands. "Izaya, I want you to be mine forever!" 

He leaned forward for a kiss, but Izaya stopped him.

"Until I do not get a proper wedding ring, I am not going to marry you."


	4. Lasting Impression

"Nii-san… fussing," Kururi said, looking at Izaya’s back as her brother was standing in front of their cooker, cooking their dinner. 

Izaya started stirring the soup faster, so Kururi felt she was right about his state.

"I met a monster today," he snarled, which he regretted immediately. He turned around to say sorry to his sisters, but he almost backed away because of the stars in their eyes.

"Did you beat him, right? RIGHT?" Mairu asked, jumping up and down in her seat. Izaya touched his chin. The beast was hit by a truck, but did not have any injuries. "So you did not – but tomorrow you totally will!"

"Totally will." Izaya felt gratitude spreading through his chest. He smiled at his girls, but he saw that Mairu was preparing to speak up again.

"Or fall in love with him like in the story!" Izaya had a feeling that his body might have been radiating some kind of dangerous energy, because Kururi and Mairu blinked at him. "Iza-nii?"

"That would NEVER happen!" Izaya declared, turning back to the cooker again. He would rather be death than be together with that brute.

 

"Killingisbadkillingisbadkillingisbadkillingisbad…" Shizuo chanted, trying to hold himself back from going to the fleas’ house to break that creamy neck of – WAIT! Creamy???

"Nii-san, welcome home!" He heard his little borther’s voice. He looked up from the sofa where he was lying, smiling at him. "Thanks, Kasuka. How was your day?"

Kasuka depicted his day with his usual monotone voice and blank expression. Shizuo laughed out loud when his little brother told him about the bunch of girls who whispered behind his back. It was strange how Kasuka could ignore his dashing looks and his effect on others because of it.

"I met a flea today," he said, feeling his eyebrow twitching. "He is the most annoying person I have ever met."

"Then smash him." Shizuo sat up immediately and looked at Kasuka in disbelief. His brother rested his chin on his knuckle. His expression and pout was the same, but his eyebrow frowned a little.

Shizuo started laughing so hard that he fell down from the sofa. That was the first time in his life he had ever heard Kasuka saying a joke. That was the thing why he loved his little brother. He could always bright up his mood, no matter how frustrated he was. But when Kasuka repeated his sentence, Shizuo had to realize that he thought what he said seriously.


	5. Intimate Knowledge

Shizu-chan had been more worn out that he was ever before. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy too. Their end-term exams were around the corner, so Izaya basically understood his state, but when he heard about Shinra wanting to help him and that idiot Shizu-chan rejected him…

"This is how Shizuo works. He feels such guilt because of the damage he causes that he tries not to make peoples’ lives even harder," he heard Shinras’ explanation in his head.

'What an idiot!' Izaya thought as he saw Shizu-chan’s head meeting with the table just for it perking up in the next second. He was overworking himself and Izaya knew that a human body could not bear that – even if that body belonged to Shizu-chan.

"If you are so concerned about him, then you should help him out," Shinra suggested while they were having their lunch. Izaya did not pay full attention to what he had said. He was watching Shizu-chan who was sitting in the corner with his head in his books.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He had never seen Shinra behaving rude towards him, but then he rolled his eyes.

"I said you should help him out with some notes."

"Shinra, both of us know that Shizu-chan would throw my notes out of the window before even read one word from them. And if he would be in a bad mood, I would follow them."

"Well, at least you would fly in a beautiful angle."

 

As weeks passed by, Shizu-chan looked worse with every passing day. Izaya had no idea why, but he started feeling concerned. His first explanation was that he did not want to lose the person who could make his every day life interesting with his un-human personality and he wanted to believe that that was the only reason.

Once during lunchtime he was walking through the courtyard under the cherry trees. As he was taking a corner, he spotted out blond hair with the familiar blue uniform.

He stopped above the sleeping teen. He looked really exhausted as he was sleeping with his back leaning against the tree behind him and the book in his lap. As he was leaning a little bit forward, he realized that Shizu-chan had a cherry petal on his nose. Izaya snickered. He took out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. It would be perfect for blackmailing.

Izaya knelt down before him and took it down from his nose. As he was pulling his hand back, he accidentally touched Shizuo’s lips. A little blush appeared on Izaya’s face – they were smoother than he had imagined them to be. Izaya frowned. Maybe his teen hormones took away his better judgment, but for one second he imagined how they would taste like. He shook his head. They were enemies after all and he did not understand his willingness of helping him either!

When he pulled his hand away, Shizuo’s head followed it – as if he was leaning in his touch. Izaya breathed in and closed his eyes. He knew that maybe his next step would be the worst mistake of his life. As the cherry blossoms were falling around them Izaya Orihara leant forwards and kissed Shizuo Heiwajima on his lips.

The next scene when he jumped up and sprinted away like a little girl was a completely other story – though he had to admit that Shizu-chan was incredibly cute when he was sleeping.


	6. Second Chance

The room was a disaster. The ingredients of the cookies were all around the room. Shizuo was standing above Izaya, who was sitting in front of him with a broken plate beside him. The cookies on the plate were totally destroyed. Izaya’s eyes were wide as he was looking at the food – without even caring about the panting Shizuo.

Izaya hung his head down, then stood up. He took out the broom from one of the closest of the room and cleaned up the mess. After he had done that, he walked up to their teacher.

"Sensei, would you be so kind and let me use the kitchen after school hours had ended?" He asked. He knew that he was one of the best students, so he had privileges. The nod of his teacher did not surprise him.

"Flea!" He heard Shizuo’s roar behind himself as he was walking out of the kitchen. He did not give a fuck about it.

 

After school had ended, Shizuo was walking home, rubbing the back of his head. The Flea was extremely annoying today. He had no idea why. Maybe had he got a period too? He would not be surprised. That guy was abnormal enough for it.

"Hey, Shinra!" He shouted towards his friend – then blinked. Shinra was walking with one little girl clinging each of his arms. Said boy looked up and nodded him as a greeting. Shizuo walked up to them, then looked down to the two children. They looked like as if they were only 5 year olds. "You will not plan to do experiments on them, won’t you?" He whispered to Shinra on a warning tone. 

"Are you Shizu-chan right?" The little girl with the glasses asked. Shizuo twitched. There was only one person who called him like that. "Our brother had told countless stories about you." Wait a bit… brother?! "He had promised that he would bring some cookies to us, but it seems like he has some work to do after school."  
Shizuo stumbled backwards. So, the plate of cookies he had destroyed during his rampage was for Izaya’s sisters… He twisted on his heels, running back to the school.

 

"IZAYA!" Shizuo exclaimed, slamming the door open. Izaya jumped two meters high, almost dropping the bowl. Shizuo was beside him with two steps, taking it out from his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Izaya asked, trying to get the bowl back, but Shizuo lifted it up above his head.

"I am going to help you baking," Shizuo said, then put the bowl down to the counter, starting to mix the ingredients in it. Suddenly, he heard a cracking voice. He looked at Izaya then became shocked. In Izaya’s hand, there was a spoon being broken in two. Breaking things with one move was his specialty.

"I will kill Shinra!"

After the cookies had been baked and were in a bag, they turned towards each other. Shizuo felt as a little smile appeared on his face. Izaya cocked his head in a questioning way.

"You have flour on your nose," Shizuo said, wiping it down. Because of Izaya’s sheepish smile, he had to look to the ground. He felt as Izaya lifted his head up by his chin.

"Shizu-chan has some chocolate on his face too," he said, then stepped to him.

All of Shizuo’s senses stopped working at the same time. Izaya was too much. His scent. The warmth of his body. His chest touching his own. His hands on his shoulders. His little red tongue licking his face. Their hips being rubbed-

After the barely sensible touch, Shizuo found himself on the ground because of his jelly-like knees, while Izaya was walking out of the room – giggling.


	7. Wings Of Comfort

They were sitting in a tent in the middle of nowhere, only a flashlight giving some kind of light. A huge storm was raging outside and Shinra found that time the perfect opportunity for telling ghost stories.

This whole situation was his fault in the first place. They had a long weekend, so he suggested that he, Shizuo, Izaya and Kadota should go camping – you know, to deepen their friendship. When Shizuo had heard about the plan, he made a face and asked Shinra about his beloved. It turned out that she was the one who advised the trip.

'I can totally understand her. Dealing with this idiot 7/24 must be a really hard thing,' he thought while listening Shinra’s rambling about Frankenstein. 

"Just think about it! Gathering all those body parts, then bring that thing alive with a bang," he turned his face towards the ceiling of the tent. "Ah! What a discovery it would be!"

Shizuo glared at Izaya, predicting to hear something offending from him about the reference between him and the monster, but what he saw took his breath away. The flea was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, shaking slightly. So, it seemed like Izaya was scared of ghost stories… Shizuo raised up from his seat with an evil smile on his face when the door of the tent opened

"Sorry for being-"

"DOTACHIN!" Izaya whined, flying into the other boys’ arms. He enlaced his legs and arms around Kadota’s neck and waist. "Shinra is such a meanie! Telling stories like those…" He buried his face into his friends’ neck, whimpering a little bit.

Shizuo felt as some unknown feeling was bubbling up in his chest. The flea was so annoying! Being scared because of some stupid scary stories – but as he was watching Kadota petting Izaya’s hair reassuringly, his body moved on his own. 

He grabbed Izaya by the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the other boy. He hugged the smaller boy to his chest – maybe a little bit stronger than he was supposed to – and starting to cradle him. Izaya’s face became red and hid it into Shizuo’s shirt. Another feeling started to form in the blond’s soul. Only one world was repeating in his head: mine


	8. Warm Embrace

Shizuo spotted it out during one of their free lessons. The flea was sitting in his desk, knitting something. He blinked, nearing the other boy. He looked over Izaya’s shoulder and saw as a scarf was being knitted.

"What does Shizu-chan want?" Izaya asked, without even looking at him. Shizuo blushed, which made the other laugh.

"N-nothing, really!" Shizuo said, his cheek reddening. He turned on his heels and went back to his own desk. He had no idea why Izaya was knitting a scarf, but he persuaded himself that he did not even care.

 

"Mairu, come back here!" Izaya called out for his sister who locked herself into her room. The older boy ran his fingers through his hair. He must have known that the color was not the best choice.

"NO! I would rather die than put on a pink scarf!" She whined angrily, closing herself into her closet. "I will never forgive you because of that!"

Izaya sighed. He opened the door, then pulled his sister out of her hiding place. Mairu was kicking and tried to hit him, but she did not succeed. Izaya growled, then twine the cloth around her neck.

"Stop… whining," Kururi said which made Mairu tearing up. She was grumpy all their way towards their elementary school.

 

Izaya rolled his eyes as he was walking out from his sisters’ school. Sometimes he wished that he would have two brothers than two sisters. Beside their school, there was a middle school as well. His eyebrows rose up when he saw Shizu-chan walking out of its gate.

"Oya, I never would have thought that Shizu-chan has special lessons before school," Izaya snickered, making Shizuo snarl. A smile appeared on Izayas’ face, but before he had said something, he sneezed loudly. Shizuo blinked once. Izaya raised his hand up and had to realize that he left his own scarf in their house.

"It looks like you already have amnesia. Leaving your scarf at home in December…" Because of the little grin on Shizuo’s face, Izaya wanted to slice his throat up, but another sneeze prevented him in it. "You are hopeless," Shizuo mumbled, stepping next to Izaya.

He took off his own scarf, then twined half of it around the raven haired boys’ neck. Because of the sharing, they had to walk extremely close to each other – so close that Izaya felt the heat coming from the other teen’s body. Suddenly, he felt as a shiver ran through him. That’s why he hated December! Everything was cold and dark and-

"You should take better care of yourself," Shizuo muttered, hugging Izaya to himself by his shoulder.

In that moment, despite the chilly air, Izaya’s body warmed up so much that he did not understand why he had felt cold only a few minutes before.


	9. Shared Joy

Beside Math there was only one subject Shizuo did not like with all his heart: English. He hated everything about – its grammar, its words, but the worst was its pronunciation. Every time the teacher asked him to read something out loud, he was always being laughed at. He had never felt more ashamed than during the classes – not even when he was called a monster. So, he tried to avoid those classes as much as he could. 

He was sitting on the roof of the school, looking to the sky. The clouds moved slowly and feeling the breeze was comfortable. Shizuo was on the edge of falling asleep when he heard that annoying voice which made his blood boil.

"Ara, what is Shizu-chan doing up here?" Shizuo looked up, seeing Izaya’s eyes only a few inches away from his. The boy was crouching beside him and leaned into his personal space. He cocked his head when Shizuo turned to his side.

"I am trying to sleep, flea. Leave me alone!" Shizuo squeezed his eyes, trying to block the picture of the fleas’ ruby eyes out of his brain.

"Ah, I totally forgot! Today is Wednesday and it is third period. Which means-" But Izaya could not finish because Shizuo attacked him surprisingly fast. Izaya jumped out of the way, then looked at the other with a huge grin. "Shizu-chan was so depressed that I had to bring him back to life!" He giggled and was totally full of himself.

"I was not depressed, just wanted to avoid every irritating thing – which involves you as well!" Shizuo was shaking with anger and annoyance. Could this day be any more fucked up?! "Why aren’t you in class anyway?"

Izaya leaned his back to the fence, enlacing his arms behind his head. Shizuo felt shivers running down on his spine. How could somebody be that obnoxious?

"Just so you know, my grades are perfect and English is one of my top subjects. So, I can let myself to skip a class once in awhile." He looked down to Shizuo and might saw something on his face, because a little smirk appeared on his face. "Does Shizu-chan want me to help him?"

 

Izaya behaved as if he owned his room. He was sitting on his bed, cross-legged and studied his room. He touched his chin with one of his fingers. Shizuo suspected that the other boy predicted that he would see something totally different. Shizuo was sitting in front of his bed beside his coffee table with his book in his hand.

"Enough of the room tour!" He snapped at Izaya. "Will you help me or not?" Izaya turned towards him with a pout. Shizuo a hundred percent saw that he ruined his fun, but he fucking did not care! Izaya pointed at the first sentence on the page and asked him to read it out loud. Barely a word left Shizuo’s mouth, Izaya burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell back onto his back.

"S-shizu-chan, yo-you arhe too fu-funny!" Izaya rolled to his side curling into a ball while could not stop laughing. Shizuo hang his head down in shame. As soon as Izaya realized that, he stopped laughing immediately. "Maybe we should start with something easier." Izaya turned the page and started to read.

Shizuos’ eyes widened. The words came out of Izaya’s mouth with such grace as if he was a native speaker. His voice was like silk and Shizuo leant closer to hear him better. When Izaya looked up, their noses met. The raven blushed, turning his head away. It was only reading. He did not know why it had so much influence on Shizu-chan – but the awe in his eyes made his young heart flutter with happiness.

"Izaya?" Izaya looked at Shizuo. Shizuo’s face was just as red as his own. The blond looked aside, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Would you be so kind and continue reading?"

Both of them knew that they would have a big test next week and that the test was the bigger part of their English mark for that semester. But as Izaya was looking into Shizuo’s eyes, he did not want anything else than make him happy and for Shizuo the opportunity of hearing Izaya’s voice as he was reading was the straight way towards contentment.


	10. Mutual Feelings

His hair. His blond dyed hair. That was the first thing that grabbed Orihara Izaya’s attention in Heiwajima Shizuo. Until then, he was only surrounded by dark haired people and he himself had black hair as well. But Shizuo was different – he was someone who you could spot out immediately. Izaya suspected that it was an attempt to avoid all kinds of violent conflicts with other students or color gangs. What a shame it did not work!

"What are you staring at?" His best friend asked as they were watching the basketball match during one of their PE lessons. It was really funny. The team in which Shizu-chan played won easily. No one had the guts to fight against him.

"Just the match," Izaya answered absentmindedly, as he watched Shizu-chan’s hair flying all around his head. "It is not fair that a boy has that kind of beautiful hair," he muttered under his nose.

He knew that Shizu-chan felt his gaze on him, because he turned towards him. His eyes widened for a second, then narrowed again. Their eyes were connected and Shizuo had missed the basket for the first time.

 

As the cruel twist of fate, Izaya sat the desk behind Shizu-chan, so the tempting was simply unbearable. He would have only reached forward and his hands would touch those mesmerizing locks. He loved everything about them – even their scent. When he had realized that, he laughed out loud. Shizu-chan was the one who could find him only from his scent, so that fact about his hair and its scent sounded somehow absurd.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked a deep voice. Izaya perked his head up. His eyes met honey colored ones which reflected annoyance. "I want to concentrate, so shut the hell up!"  
Izaya almost said something offending, but they had a test in two weeks. In that situation, learning was more important than playing with Shizu-chan’s nerves.

 

The opportunity he had been waiting for came to him that afternoon. He had forgotten one of his books in their classroom, so he had to go back for it.

As he was stepping in, he saw the blond hair immediately. Shizu-chan rested his head on his arms, sleeping like a baby. The rays of the setting sun were falling on his hair – making it shine as if it was gold.

Izaya sat down beside the table, starting to twist it around one of his fingers. An affectionate smile crawled up to his lips. Shizu-chan’s hair was softer than he had imagined. The other teen mumbled in his sleep, leaning into his touch. Izaya’s hand froze for a second, then a blush appeared on his face. He knew that he longed for touching his blond hair, but the fact that Shizu-chan yearned for his touch just as much… He raised his hand up and covered his blushing face.

"Stupid Shizu-chan," he whispered to himself, then leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to those beloved locks.


	11. Return To Me

Akikawa Sayori, a first year girl and from the uglier ones – at least in Izayas’ opinion. So he did not understand why Shizu-chan was standing in front of her, rubbing the back of his head after the average human being had asked him out. Izaya loved all of his humans, but sometimes they could really annoy him.

"Are you sure about this?" Shizu-chan asked a little bit unsure. "My reputation in the city is not the best."

"It is not bothering me at all!" She reassured him quickly. "The important thing is what is in the inside after all."

'What a cliché way of thinking!' Izaya thought to himself, feeling quite offended seeing the gentle smile spreading on Shizu-chans’ face. Izaya stepped forward, so he could see them from a better angle. He saw as Shizu-chan lifted his head up and sniffed.

"It stinks," he mumbled and his gaze turned towards his direction. A huge grin appeared on his face when their gazes met. Shizu-chan took a deep breath for his usual roar, when that human being broke the scene.

"Heiwaijma-senpai?" The girl asked, touching his arm. Shizu-chan turned towards her, blushing in embarrassment. Sayori only smiled back and the fluffness of the scene made Izaya nauseous.

Their date was spent like any average date. Though, Izaya did not predict anything special when it came to Shizu-chan and dating. Maybe the monster of Ikebukuro was unpredictable, but his lack of experience in dating could be clearly seen.

Despite that, the girl looked so grateful for every minute of his attention! She smiled at him and laughed whenever he said a joke, no matter how lame it was. She started conversations to get to know each other better and Shizu-chan replied eagerly to her every question. Izaya had a feeling that he would have stomachache because of the overwhelming amount of sweetness.

They were sitting in front of a little coffee shop, laughing because of something. Suddenly, Shizu-chan reached above the table and took the others’ hand into his own. A deep blush appeared on Sayori’s face as the boy stroked her hand lovingly. 

That was the moment when Izaya had had enough. He still felt the firm grip on his own wrist with which Shizu-chan chained him into place for a moment during their chase two days ago. A really disturbing thought came to his mind as he was walking towards them. Shizu-chans’ touch belonged to him and only him.

"Shizu-chan! What a pleasant surprise!" He played the surprised as he was leaning against the desk.

"Izaya! What the hell do you want? I do not have time for you right now!" Shizuo growled, which almost made Izaya falling out of his character. Shizu-chan always had time for him!

"Nothing much. I only spotted you out and wanted to say hi." With the way of speaking only to Shizu-chan and his gaze being only on him during the whole conversation, he wanted to show to the third wheel that she was so meaningless that she did not even deserve his attention – but as always, his humans could surprise him.

"Orihara-senpai, are you jealous of me?" The question was so straightforward that Izaya gasped for air for a second, then he felt his blood boil. How dare that little… He reached into his pocket, when he felt as Shizu-chan threw him over his shoulder and ran away from the coffee shop.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAH?!" Shizu-chan asked him, as he was holding him by his collar and pushed him into the wall.

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you?!" Izaya asked back, without even caring about his state. "That girl would leave you alone as soon as she would see your real strength! Just like any other woman would in your life!" Shizu-chan narrowed his eyes, but Izaya was too angry to care about that. "I am the only one who is not afraid of you, can not you see that?!"

His declaration had its effect, Shizu-chan let go of his collar, so Izaya landed on his butt. He jumped up immediately, then stood onto his tiptoes and kissed the shocked blond. When they parted, he looked at him with anticipation in his eyes.

"Fireworks…" Shizu-chan muttered in shock. Izaya felt his cheeks heating up. He thought that he would be slammed into the wall or something, but getting a compliment on his kiss was not amongst his scenarios. "Why did your kiss taste like fireworks?"

"Because you are in love with him." They heard a voice towards the end of the alleyway. They turned towards it and saw Sayori smiling at them sadly. "I hope, you two will be really happy," she said, then walked away.

Shizu-chan wanted to say something, but Izaya pulled him down into another kiss.


	12. Moments Behind Closed Doors

Izaya was a sucker for kisses. Any kinds of kisses. From passionate to butterfly ones and Shizuo, being as madly in love with him as he was, always gave him what he longed for. But as the biggest rivals of Raijin high school, they did not have so much time to share them – until Izaya did not get a job in the library as an after school activity.

"Are you okay, honey? Your lips are really swollen lately," his mother asked Shizuo, who choked on his bite.

"Ehvthin okhay," he coughed, trying not to choke because of his food. From the corner of his eyes, he got Kasukas’ knowing gaze which made him flinch. Sometimes he had the feeling of his little brother having the ability of seeing into his soul.

After dinner had ended, he was lying on his bed with his arms being enlaced under his head. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. That day was pretty long. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. When he picked it up, a too familiar voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Shi-zu-chan~" Izaya sing-sang into the phone, making Shizuo groan. "Aren’t you happy to talk to me?" Shizuo saw crystal clear his adorable pout.

"What do you want, Izaya? Today was tiring."

"Well, jumping that high must have been tiring," Izaya answered, nodding to himself, "but the way your PE t-shirt let us see a little bit of your delicious belly was really arousing…" Shizuo groaned again. He turned to his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. That’s why he hated high jumping. "The main reason I called you for is… would you like to meet me after school tomorrow?" The ice broke and Shizuo heard the little bit unsure and embarrassed voice of the boy Izaya really was.

"I have other plans for tomorrow. And we spent time together after school yesterday as well," he said on a teasing voice. As a reply, he got the this-is-not-funny-Shizu-chan voice from Izaya which made him laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Izaya said really embarrassed with redness on his face. "And stop patting my head in your head as well!"

 

It was around 4 PM when Shizuo stepped into the library. Right then, only just a few students lingered there and behind the counter, there was Izaya’s coworker, who greeted him with a kind smile. Their library had a whole section for martial arts books, so he was a returning person there. When he reached the section mentioned before, a hand grabbed his sleeve and as soon as he disappeared behind the shelf, he felt Izayas’ hungry lips on his own.

"It looks like you missed me pretty much, hm, Izaya?" He asked, placing a little kiss on the others’ lips after they had parted.

"No, I am not," Izaya mumbled, looking aside.

"Really? You didn’t?" Shizuo asked him on a loving voice, while turning his head towards himself by grabbing his chin. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"No, I did not," Izaya replied, looking up at him with challenge in his eyes. Shizuo only smiled down at him which made him blush deeply.

"And now?" He asked, after he had placed butterfly kisses all over Izaya’s face. Seeing his blush deepening, he knew the goal was near.

"N-no," Izaya said, but after the peck he had gotten on his nose, he had to take a deep breath. He knew he had to keep holding on. "N-n-n-n-o", he stuttered as red as a tomato.

"And now?" Shizuo asked on a low voice after he had kissed Izaya on the place he loved being kissed the most: the middle of his forehead.

"W-well… Maybe?"


	13. Element Of Surprise

'That’s it: dishonor! Dishonor on that whole family! Dishonor on Shinra, dishonor on his dad and on each one of his humans who have the same last name!' Izaya thought, standing in front of the mirror. Everything was their damn fault! On the previous day, Shinra had invited him to celebrate the fifth anniversary of their friendship. He gave him cookies beside the tea and Izaya ate them as a good guest would do. When he said they tasted strange, Shinra said they were sent by his father who was on a journey in China. 'I should have known that something was off! Thanks god Kururi and Mairu have sleepover!'

The whole nightmare started that morning, when he discovered that something was missing from between his legs which had to be there! When he called Shinra, he could only reach the voicemail which said that he was out of town. As Izaya leaned closer to the mirror, he had to admit that he looked quite good. He had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes and his temporary breasts were neither too big, nor too small. Their size was perfect. 

A smile crawled onto his face. Their cousin was here a few weeks ago and she left some of her clothes here which came in handy for his plan. He wanted to see what kind of influence he had on his humans in that form.

 

He was wondering through Ikebukuro, feeling the eyes of the male population on himself. As he expected, he had lasting influence on them.

"IZAYA!" He heard the familiar roar from behind, then someone grabbed the back of his blouse. He turned around with the most innocent expression on his face.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked with dove eyes and an adorable smile. Seeing Shizu-chans’ huge blush of embarrassment made him snicker a little bit.

"I-I’m so sorry!" Shizu-chan apologized, looking aside. "You know, your scent reminded me of someone." When he realized what he had just said, he face palmed himself. "I can’t believe I said that…" he mumbled, hiding his face into his hands.

"You are so funny!" Izaya giggled – and had to realize that it was not a mocking type of giggle. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Shizuo," Shizuo said, bowing politely. "And yours?"

"I am Kanra. It is nice to meet you, Shizuo-san!" No matter how much he wanted, he could not call him 'Shizu-chan'. "You see, I am quite new here. Would you be so kind and guide me through this wonderful city?" Izaya asked, beaming up at the other. Shizuos’ only reaction was a little nod.

 

"Ah, the food was delicious!" Izaya sighed, leaning back on the bench. It was late afternoon and the setting sun painted the sky in orange and red. Izaya glanced at Shizuo. His frame in the sunlight was so beautiful that he felt his face heating up.

"Are you okay, Kanra-chan?" Shizuo asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Seeing the girls’ surprised face, he smiled. "You know, the person I have told you about earlier always calls me on that stupid nickname. I wanted to feel how it feels to call someone 'chan'," he said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I have nicknames for him too, but they are quite offending. I really want to call him something else, but because of my short temper… it never comes out!"

Izaya saw that he started to feel frustrated and knew he had to save the situation.

"H-how do you want to call him?" He asked, feeling excitement bubbling up in his chest. Because of the fond smile on Shizuos’ face, he felt the urge of kissing him.

"I want to call him 'Izaya-kun'," he said, looking to the sky. "Because no matter how annoying he can be, he is not a bad guy."

When he turned towards the girl to get her answer, she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
